Todo por una chaqueta
by LaEstrellita
Summary: -Me encanta la chaqueta que lleva. / -Si te acuestas conmigo la chaqueta será toda tuya. Lemon!


_**Hola! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió así de la nada xDD Contiene lemon, pero como es el primero que escribo fijo que me ha quedado mal u.u**_

Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y os voy a contar algo que me pasó el verano pasado.

Todos los veranos viajo con mis padres a Konoha, un lugar que me encanta. Allí conocí al que fue mi primer amor, llamado Sai, del que estuve locamente enamorada durante 4 años, pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí, así que le olvidé. También se encuentra allí mi mejor amiga Ino, que más que una amiga es como mi hermana.

Una tarde de sábado estábamos en frente de mi casa, una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco con partes en dorado haciéndonos fotos mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales.

-Frentona ¿cual es tu cantante favorito?- pregunto Ino, una chica un poco más alta que yo rubia de ojos celestes.

-Mi cantate favorito...- pensé mientras alzaba mis ojos verde jade hasta el cielo- Sasuke Uchiha – dije con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke Uchiha es una cantante de Konoha del que lo primero que me gustó fue su voz y cuando vi una foto suya me enamoré locamente. Es un hombre con ojos y pelo negros y tez blanca y muuuy guapo. Desde la primera vez que lo escuché me enamoré de esa voz.

-Así que Sasuke Uchiha eh...- dijo Ino pensativa.

-Si, algún problema con eso- dije mirándola mal.

-No, ninguno. Oye sabes que esta noche va a dar un concierto en la piscina no?

-¿qué diceeees?- Dije abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente "hace un concierto y no tengo entradas" pensé con cascaditas cayendo por mis ojos.

-Como ya suponía que no te enterarías tengo entradas, total vamos a ir todos... - Ino no pudo terminar ya que me había lazado a su cuello llorando de alegría.

-Cerda no se como agradecértelo- le dije soltándola y saltando de alegría " voy a ver a Sasuke Uichiha!" Mi sueño se hará realidad!" pensaba emocionada

-Pues no se como me lo agradecerás... pero te quiero dentro de dos horas lista ¿me dejas tu móvil?

-Si claro- le tendí mi teléfono móvil,un I-phone negro un una funda rosa, a juego con mi pelo.

-Se nota que te gusta Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lo dices por el fondo de pantalla no? Me encanta la chaqueta que lleva en esa foto. Me encantaría comprarmela.

-Vamos a dentro y te digo como puedes conseguirla.- dijo Ino entrando en mi casa, entro a mi habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro después de que yo entrara- Lo que te voy a contar no debe salir de aquí por nada del mundo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- acepte dudosa

-Hace tres meses, cuando tu todavía no había llegado, Sasuke vino a la ciudad e hizo un concierto al que yo asistí. Mi entrada era VIP así que después del concierto fui a conocerlo en persona y después de tomar algo me llevo a su hotel y me acosté con él- iba a gritarle, pero me tapo la boca con la mano- Si, ya se que es 5 años mayor que nosotras, pero lo hice. Así que se como puedes conseguir tu chaquetita, y no una que compres en una tienda, sino la suya.

-¿Haciendo lo mismo?Estoy loca por él, pero acostarme así con el...

-Solo habla con él y convencerlo de que te la regale, sabes que puedes convencerlo, eres muy linda.

-Yo?¿Linda? JÁ no te creo.

-No me creas- dijo Ino encongiéndose de hombro- Me voy a casa a arreglarme, ponte guapa!- me dijo Ino, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Me quede parada en medio de mi habitación, pensando que me pondría. Me acerque al armario blanco que había en una esquina de la habitación y al abrirlo decidí que ponerme.

-Feeeeeeeeentona! - gritaba Ino desde la calle enfrente de mi casa

-Ya voooy! Solo me falta un zapato! Le grite por la ventana

-Si llego a saberlo te lo digo 5 horas antes chica, soprendeme, ¿por que tardaste?

-Porque me dormí en el baño- dije riendo nerviosamente

-jajajajajaja eres la única persona que se dormiría en la ducha

-Mentira!

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a donde estaba unos cuantos amigos míos. Sai, Naruto abrazado a Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-ten y Neji liándose un poco apartados... y muchos más. Después de saludarnos nos dirigimos a la piscina que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. A bastante distancia de la piscina había un pequeño escenario " un pequeño escenario para una gran estrella" pensé.

-Vamos a darnos un chapuzón!- gritó Naruto y todos le hicieron caso después de ir a los vestuarios y cambiarse

Después de casi una hora en la piscina me entró frío así que salí de ella y me fui al vestuario femenino, allí me di una ducha (en la que no me dormí) y después me puse un otro bikini, este era negro, me lo puse y me puse una falda blanca y unos converse negros y blancos. Salí del vestuario y me senté en una mesa que había allí y pedí una Coca- Cola que me bebí tranquilamente.

Al poco tiempo mis amigos salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron a cambiarse, tras salir nos dirigimos al frente del escenario "genial estaremos en primera fila" pensé con alegría. Mientras hablábamos de cosas sin ton ni son llego el presentador al escenario.

-Buenas noches señoras y señores! ¿Están preparados para escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritó el público enloquecido.

-Pues aqui lo tienen!- dijo señalando a un lado del escenario, mientras se iba por el lado contrario

Cuando Sasuke salió el corazón me dio un vuelco. En persona es mas guapo que en fotos y vídeos. Ino y yo nos habíamos alejado un poco de los demás que se encontraban a un costado del escenario y nos dirigimos al centro, justo delante de Sasuke que nos saludo a las dos. Me sonrojé cuando lo hizo. Después de unas 10 canciones Sasuke anunció que iban a hacer un descanso de una hora.

Cuando lo escucho Ino tiró de mi9 hasta estar muy cerca de la piscina y allí me colocó de espaldas a la piscina.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa- me dijo con una sonsrisa que no me gustó nada.

-El que...- no pude acabar, ya que Ino me había empujando al agua. Cuando salí de ella la mire fatal- ¿Tu que quieres que te mate? Estoy empapada y tengo frío! - le grité

-Perdona. Ven que te consigo una toalla y algo de ropa.- Ino me guió hasta una puerta bastante alejada de los vestuarios.- Entra aquí – me dijo señalando la puerta, yo le miré con duda – tranquila dentro te espera un bonito regalo – dijo alejándose "¿a que se referirá?" pensé

Abrí la puerta temblando a causa del frío, era una habitación a oscuras en la que podía distinguir por la luz de la luna una cama en ella, en la que había alguien sentado, yo me abracé los brazos por el gran frío que sentía.

-Sakura ¿cierto?

-Si, soy yo ¿por?

-No me reconoces?

-Estamos a oscuras- dije rodando los ojos. Esa voz se me hacía muy conocida, pero no sabía de qué.

-Así que te gusta mi chaqueta...- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Estoy hablando con Sasuke Uchiha!

-Sasuke...

-Así que me reconoces eh? Se que te gusta mi chaqueta, pero te costará algo no crees?

-Que me costará?

-Eres virgen?

-No, no lo soy

-Pues ya se que te costará.- dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mi. Cuando estuvo frente a mí me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió de lado.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió " está buena, igual me divierto y todo" pensó Sasuke.

-Ya sé que podrías darme a cambio de mi chaqueta.

-El que?- pregunto Sakura dudosa

-Acuéstate conmigo y la chaqueta será tuya.

-Esta... bien – dijo Sakura.

Sasuke agarro a Sakura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo mientras estampaba sus labios contra los suyos. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después se dejo hacer. Sasuke le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella acepto gustosa. Sakura enredo sus dedos en el pelo de Sasuke mientras este besaba su cuello y la levanta por las nalgas, haciendo que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura. Sasuke camino con ella en brazos y besándola de nuevo en los labios hasta la cama en la que tiró a Sakura y luego él se lazó encima devorando su cuello blanquecino.

Sakura gemía desconsoladamente debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke. Es verdad que no era virgen, pero ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir así.

Sasuke le quitó la parte de arriba del bikini y la miró como un depredador a su presa. Al instante metió uno de los pezones de Sakura en su boca mientras jugaba con la mano con el otro y Sakura gemida sofocada. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y así hasta que se cansó y decidió pasar a otras cosas. Bajó lentamente la mano por el abdomen de Sakura hasta llegar a la falda y bajarla de un tirón junto con la parte de abajo del bikini. En ese momento Sakura cambio las posiciones quedando ella encima. Beso a Sasuke con pasión desenfrenada mientras le quietaba la camiseta. Tras quitársela le beso el cuello, el pecho y los abdominales hasta llegar al pantalón, pero antes de quitárselo bajo mas y le quito los zapatos y los calcetines. Volvió a subir y le quitó el cinturón y los pantalones, dejándolo solo con un bóxer negro en el que se notaba la erección del chico. Sakura sonrió perversamente al bajarlo y descubrir su gran y erecto miembro. Lo cogió con una mano por la punta y empezó a subir y bajar la mano, después metió en su boca la punta y subió y bajo con su boca y su mano hasta que sintio que Sasuke la detenía.

-¿por qué me haces parar si me estaba divirtiendo?- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Porque tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacerte- dijo sonriendo de lado y besándola mientras volvía a cambiar las posiciones.

Sasuke metió dos dedos en la húmeda entrada de la pelirrosa que se arqueó al sentirlo. Él sonrió y metió otro, hasta que notó que estaba preparada. Se colocó en la entrada de la pelirrosa y entró de un golpe. Ambos gimieron. Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, pero aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta llegar casi a lo animal. Ambos gritaron al llegar al orgasmo a la vez. Sasuke salio de ella y se tumbó a su lado normalizando sus respiraciones.

-Bueno yo me voy que se acaba el tiempo de descanso.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto- dijo Sasuke besándola en los labios.- la chaqueta es tuya.- le dijo tras separarse, se vistió y se acerco a una silla en la que estaba la chaqueta y deslizó un pape lito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.- Toma- le dijo lanzatorpedos.

-Gracias.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo pedirte una sola cosita antes?

-Si

-Acercate- lo llamó con un dedo y este se acercó. Sakura gateó hasta el borde de la cama.- Ven aquí – le ordenó y Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar casi a su altura. Sakura se alzó un poco y lo besó lentamente en los labios.- Eso era lo que quería- le dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno me voy, chao. - dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la puerta y salía de la habitación.

-Adiós- susurró Sakura.

-Sakura se vistió y salió de la habitación con la chaqueta puesta. Salió a la piscina y se encontró con Ino.

-¿Hablasteis?- le pregunto Ino acercándose a ella

-Hicimos de todo menos hablar. - le respondió Sakura sonriendo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Notó un papel y al sacarlo y se dio cuenta de que era una nota de Sasuke.

_¿Quieres otra chaqueta? Tengo más. S.U_

**_Graciiiiias por leer! Si me envían un review me harán feliz!_**


End file.
